Andrew Meets The Paw Patrol
Narrator:It's I Andrew Mueller from Ithaca, Wisconsin. Today is August 16, 2016. We are getting ready to go to t trip in the Bay Area of Texas Andrew:I can't wait Lukeus:Me too we get to go watch the Houston Astros Natashia:I get to to the Anerican Girl store Both of us:Ugh Kenny:So who wants to play me in air hockey Andrew:I do We played air hockey then left for the airport Andrew:I can't wait to go to Houston and meet Maroon 5 We headed on the airplane Andrew:We got a problem, bad weather in Houston tomorrow BACK IN ADVENTURE BAY Chase:I cannot wait for tomorrow for the next flight to Coke in Houston Zuma:Why Chase:Because this guy is the one who sent that letter remember and he is coming tomorrow Ryder:Yeah he is coming all the way from Wisconsin, so Chase I want you to be there at the airport tomorrow when the flight comes Chase:Chase is on the case Rubble:Come on guys Super Apollo the Super Pup BACK ON THE PLANE Andrew:Did you see their history museum dang I want to see their weather section Valerie:They have a weather section Andrew:Yep it is very sweet here is a picture of it Natashia:Look what I found Andrew:Nice a $20 bill Lukeus:I heard that Houston has a huge video game store Andrew:Teah but I want to see Galveston Island and Reliant Stadium Lukeus:Maybe we will see one of the Texans Andrew:Lukeus did you see this Lukeus:Bo dang way I really want that so bad since last year Andrew:Dad can I buy myself a tractor while I am here Kenny:Nope Andrew:Dang it That night was rough and that storm kept us up all night. The next morning we arrived at Houston Airport Andrew:That stupid storm Lukeus:Yeah kept me up all night Valerie:Andrew why didn't you tell us Andrew:I did didn't you hear "Bad weather coming" We walked down the stairs then I seen a pup and and a boy holding up a sign that said "Andrew Mueller" Andrew:That must be my ride Valerie:Are you sure Andrew:Trust me remember I video chatted him all the time I am just staying with him Valerie:But why don't you come with us Andrew:They wanted to meet me and get to know me mom and I can't let them stay for hours and hours so I must go with them Valerie:And so you may just stay in contact with us I will call you every 4 hours got it Andrew:It's a deal I gave my parents hugs and I headed toward the pup and the boy Ryder:You must be Andrew Andrew:Yep Chase jumped in my lap Andrew:And you must be Chase Chase:How'd you know Andrew:Just a wild guess Chase laughed Ryder:Well we better get a move on it is a 25 minute drive back to Adventure Bay Andrew:Alright We drove back to Adventure Bay 20 miles east of Houston Skye:Ryder is back The pups howled Rubble:Who is he Ryder:This is Andrew the 14 year old from Wisconsin Rocky:We're you the kid that sent this letter Andrew:Yep and were you the ones who sent this letter Skye:Yep Zuma:Wanna head inside it's quite hot We headed inside Andrew:Cool place Skye:We live here Andrew:I know you guys were all over the news Marshall:Hey pups Andrew:So you think you could take me to a 4-wheeler dealership I got $1,500 Ryder:I know one not too far from here Andrew:Let's go We headed to the 4-wheeler dealership Ryder:pick one out Andrew:I already did I picked out the Suzuki 250cc and headed back to the lookout Zuma:Nice 4-wheeler Andrew:I have one just like this at home Rocky:Sweet I headed back inside to take a rest Zuma:You tired Andrew:I couldn't get any sleep on the plane I took a 3 hour rest then woke up and it was 5:00 Andrew:I have to go to school here too or at least at the nearest city from here Ryder:Foggybottom Andrew:Why would I go to school in Mayor Humdinger's town he is evil to me, all he do is want to win Ryder:You know him Andrew:Yeah That next day the pup pad rang early in the morning Ryder:What's up Jake Jake:People said they seen the Adventure Bay Snow monster Ryder:But I thought that was a myth Jake:That's not what the people said Ryder:We'll be right there no job is too big no pup is too small Paw Patrol to the lookout All:Ryder's calling We all headed into the elevator and headed onto the second floor Ryder:Wanna tag along Andrew Andrew:Sure I guess Ryder:Alright Jake said people saw the Adventure Bay Snow monster Zuma:But I thought that was a myth Ryder:Not anymore now we need Chase, we need your bet to capture the snow monster Chase:Chase is on the case Ryder:And we need Rubble, we may need you to help us just in case Rubble:Rubble on the double, so Andrew you coming Andrew:I don't know Ryder:Come on we need you Andrew:Oh...Okay fine I'm coming I headed down the slide to my new 4-wheeler and up to Jake's Jake:Who is the new dude Ryder:This is Andrew from Wisconsin We shook hands we went onto the situation Chase:Ryder it went this way Rubble whimpered Chase:Rubble you coming Rubble:I think I should stay here Chase:Come on Rubble Rubble whimpered as he caught up to us. Chase saw the monster behind Ryder Chase:Ruf net He shot it onto Ryder Ryder:Chase Chase:Sorry Ryder I thought I seen the monster behind you but where did he go He sniffed Chase:He went this way We saw the monster eating some berries Andrew:I got it I took the tree of and I seen a cow, a goat, and a chicken Farmer Yumi:Thanks for finding Garby and Petina Ryder now how are we going to get those boots off you Petina Jake:Thanks for finding is he going to be the new member of the Paw Patrol Ryder:Let's see We headed back to the lookout Ryder:I got an announcement somebody is joining the Paw Patrol he is quite talented and is far away from us Skye:Yes that new pup Ryder:No Andrew you are an official member of the Paw Patrol Andrew:But there is one problem, I am not totally sure if I could stay here Ryder:Well not yet but maybe you can stay Zuma jumped into my arm and licked my face Andrew:Oh Zuma now can someone show me around Adventure Bay Chase:Can I show him around Adventure Bay Ryder:Yeah sure He started to show me around Adventure Bay he showed me Mr Porters, Katie's, and Farmer Al and Yumi, and showed Seal Island then we headed back to the lookout Andrew:Wow pretty dang nice town Ryder:Yeah so where is your family staying Andrew:Back in Houston Andrew, Valerie, Kenny, Natashia, Lukeus, Chase, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Jake, Mayor Goodway, Katie, Mr Porter, Farmer Yumi